This invention relates to locking assembly in a launcher for missiles, comprising: a pivotally mounted blocking latch which is provided with two blocking lugs for extending over a shoe provided on the missile; a spring, by which the blocking latch is biased toward a blocking position, in which the shoe of the missile is retained by the blocking lugs; a locking lug provided on the blocking latch; a safety lever having a contact surface which is engaged by the locking lug in the blocking position when acceleration forces of the missile act on the blocking latch, such that said blocking latch is retained in the blocking position, in which the blocking lugs extend over the shoe of the missile; and means for pivoting the safety lever about a pivot axis out of the pivotal path of the locking lug, which enables the blocking latch to pivot against the action of the spring into a release position, in which the blocking latch releases the shoe of the missile.